Tissue pH
1: McVicar N, Li AX, Gonçalves DF, Bellyou M, Meakin SO, Prado MA, Bartha R. Quantitative tissue pH measurement during cerebral ischemia using amine and amide concentration-independent detection (AACID) with MRI. J Cereb Blood Flow Metab. 2014 Apr;34(4):690-8. doi: 10.1038/jcbfm.2014.12. Epub 2014 Feb 5. PubMed PMID: 24496171; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC3982091. 2: Sun PZ, Wang E, Cheung JS. Imaging acute ischemic tissue acidosis with pH-sensitive endogenous amide proton transfer (APT) MRI--correction of tissue relaxation and concomitant RF irradiation effects toward mapping quantitative cerebral tissue pH. Neuroimage. 2012 Mar;60(1):1-6. doi: 10.1016/j.neuroimage.2011.11.091. Epub 2011 Dec 10. PubMed PMID: 22178815; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC3288866. 3: Kalman FK, Woods M, Caravan P, Jurek P, Spiller M, Tircsó G, Kiraly R, Brücher E, Sherry AD. Potentiometric and relaxometric properties of a gadolinium-based MRI contrast agent for sensing tissue pH. Inorg Chem. 2007 Jun 25;46(13):5260-70. Epub 2007 Jun 1. PubMed PMID: 17539632; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC2533746. 4: Brooks AJ, Hammond JS, Girling K, Beckingham IJ. The effect of hepatic vascular inflow occlusion on liver tissue pH, carbon dioxide, and oxygen partial pressures: defining the optimal clamp/release regime for intermittent portal clamping. J Surg Res. 2007 Aug;141(2):247-51. Epub 2007 May 21. PubMed PMID: 17512550. 5: Goodis HE, Poon A, Hargreaves KM. Tissue pH and temperature regulate pulpal nociceptors. J Dent Res. 2006 Nov;85(11):1046-9. PubMed PMID: 17062748. 6: Raghunand N. Tissue pH measurement by magnetic resonance spectroscopy and imaging. Methods Mol Med. 2006;124:347-64. Review. PubMed PMID: 16506429. 7: Cabrales P, Nacharaju P, Manjula BN, Tsai AG, Acharya SA, Intaglietta M. Early difference in tissue pH and microvascular hemodynamics in hemorrhagic shock resuscitation using polyethylene glycol-albumin- and hydroxyethyl starch-based plasma expanders. Shock. 2005 Jul;24(1):66-73. PubMed PMID: 15988323. 8: Khan T, Soller B, Naghavi M, Casscells W. Tissue pH determination for the detection of metabolically active, inflamed vulnerable plaques using near-infrared spectroscopy: an in-vitro feasibility study. Cardiology. 2005;103(1):10-6. Epub 2004 Nov 2. PubMed PMID: 15528895. 9: Zygun DA, Steiner LA, Johnston AJ, Hutchinson PJ, Al-Rawi PG, Chatfield D, Kirkpatrick PJ, Menon DK, Gupta AK. Hyperglycemia and brain tissue pH after traumatic brain injury. Neurosurgery. 2004 Oct;55(4):877-81; discussion 882. PubMed PMID: 15458595. 10: Woo YC, Park SS, Subieta AR, Brennan TJ. Changes in tissue pH and temperature after incision indicate acidosis may contribute to postoperative pain. Anesthesiology. 2004 Aug;101(2):468-75. PubMed PMID: 15277931. 11: Li JZ, Vawter MP, Walsh DM, Tomita H, Evans SJ, Choudary PV, Lopez JF, Avelar A, Shokoohi V, Chung T, Mesarwi O, Jones EG, Watson SJ, Akil H, Bunney WE Jr, Myers RM. Systematic changes in gene expression in postmortem human brains associated with tissue pH and terminal medical conditions. Hum Mol Genet. 2004 Mar 15;13(6):609-16. Epub 2004 Jan 20. PubMed PMID: 14734628. 12: Bender TM, Johnston JA, Manepalli AN, Mink RB. Association between brain tissue pH and brain injury during asphyxia in piglets. Resuscitation. 2003 Nov;59(2):243-54. PubMed PMID: 14625116. 13: Raghunand N, Zhang S, Sherry AD, Gillies RJ. In vivo magnetic resonance imaging of tissue pH using a novel pH-sensitive contrast agent, GdDOTA-4AmP. Acad Radiol. 2002 Aug;9 Suppl 2:S481-3. PubMed PMID: 12188315. 14: Khabbaz KR, Zankoul F, Warner KG. Intraoperative metabolic monitoring of the heart: II. Online measurement of myocardial tissue pH. Ann Thorac Surg. 2001 Dec;72(6):S2227-33; discussion S2233-4, S2267-70. PubMed PMID: 11789846. 15: Gillies RJ, Lynch RM. Frontiers in the measurement of cell and tissue pH. Novartis Found Symp. 2001;240:7-19; discussion 19-22, 152-3. Review. PubMed PMID: 11727938. 16: Bokeriia LA, Iarustovskiĭ MB, Shipova EA, Khaĭdurova TK, Volkova SS, Borisov VI, Zakharchenko AG, Antonenko DV, Chekaeva TV. of tissue pH in the prognosis of postoperative complications in heart surgery patients. Anesteziol Reanimatol. 2001 Jan-Feb;(1):19-24. Russian. PubMed PMID: 11338511. 17: Soller BR, Cingo N, Puyana JC, Khan T, Hsi C, Kim H, Favreau J, Heard SO. Simultaneous measurement of hepatic tissue pH, venous oxygen saturation and hemoglobin by near infrared spectroscopy. Shock. 2001 Feb;15(2):106-11. PubMed PMID: 11220637. 18: Möller HE, Gaupp A, Dietl K, Buchholz B, Vestring T. Tissue pH in human kidney transplants during hypothermic ischemia. Magn Reson Imaging. 2000 Jul;18(6):743-51. PubMed PMID: 10930784. 19: Puyana JC, Soller BR, Parikh B, Heard SO. Directly measured tissue pH is an earlier indicator of splanchnic acidosis than tonometric parameters during hemorrhagic shock in swine. Crit Care Med. 2000 Jul;28(7):2557-62. PubMed PMID: 10921594. 20: Fiddian-Green RG. Monitoring of tissue pH: the critical measurement. Chest. 1999 Dec;116(6):1839-41. PubMed PMID: 10593825. 21: Muller P, Peura RA, Mendelson Y, Kun S, Dunn RM. In-vitro and in-vivo comparative analysis of four tissue pH monitoring systems. Biomed Instrum Technol. 1998 Nov-Dec;32(6):656-67. PubMed PMID: 9883350. 22: Hayashida M, Uchida K, Komatsu K, Sato Y, Orii R, Hanaoka K. of cardiac output on blood and tissue pH during general anesthesia with constant ventilation. Masui. 1998 Nov;47(11):1290-5. Japanese. PubMed PMID: 9852690. 23: Carrier M, Trudelle S, Thai P, Pelletier L. Ischemic threshold during cold blood cardioplegic arrest: monitoring with tissue pH and pO2. J Cardiovasc Surg (Torino). 1998 Oct;39(5):593-7. PubMed PMID: 9833718. 24: Ichikawa K. of covering gingival sulcus with denture base on periodontal tissue--pH value in gingival sulcus and amount of gingival crevicular fluid. Kokubyo Gakkai Zasshi. 1998 Mar;65(1):100-11. Japanese. PubMed PMID: 9584426. 25: Carrier M, Trudelle S, Khalil A, Pelletier LC. Metabolic monitoring during continuous warm- and cold-blood cardioplegia by means of myocardial tissue pH and PO2. Can J Surg. 1998 Apr;41(2):142-8. PubMed PMID: 9575998; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC3949828. 26: Vaupel P. Vascularization, blood flow, oxygenation, tissue pH, and bioenergetic status of human breast cancer. Adv Exp Med Biol. 1997;411:243-54. Review. PubMed PMID: 9269433. 27: Soller BR, Micheels RH, Coen J, Parikh B, Chu L, Hsi C. Feasibility of non-invasive measurement of tissue pH using near-infrared reflectance spectroscopy. J Clin Monit. 1996 Sep;12(5):387-95. PubMed PMID: 8934345. 28: Li W, Li T, Ding C. on evaluation of fetal scalp tissue pH value during labor. Zhonghua Fu Chan Ke Za Zhi. 1996 Mar;31(3):149-51. Chinese. PubMed PMID: 8758787. 29: Wolf RF, van der Hoeven JA, Kamman RL, Busza AL, Ploeg RJ, Sluiter WJ, Slooff MJ. Tissue pH in cold-stored human donor livers preserved in University of Wisconsin solution. A noninavasive clinical study with 31P-magnetic resonance spectroscopy. Transplantation. 1996 Jan 15;61(1):66-70. PubMed PMID: 8560576. 30: van de Merwe SA, van den Berg-Blok AE, Kroon BB, van der Zee J, van den Berg AP. Temporary vascular occlusion and glucose: effects on tumour and normal tissue pH in animal experiments. Int J Hyperthermia. 1995 Nov-Dec;11(6):829-39. PubMed PMID: 8586904. 31: Kingsbury AE, Foster OJ, Nisbet AP, Cairns N, Bray L, Eve DJ, Lees AJ, Marsden CD. Tissue pH as an indicator of mRNA preservation in human post-mortem brain. Brain Res Mol Brain Res. 1995 Feb;28(2):311-8. PubMed PMID: 7723629. 32: Yano K, Hata Y, Matsuka K, Ito O, Matsuda H. Intestinal tissue pH monitoring in microsurgery: an experimental study in rats. Ann Plast Surg. 1994 Aug;33(2):198-200. PubMed PMID: 7979054. 33: Bereczki D, Csiba L. Spatial and temporal changes in tissue pH and ATP distribution in a new model of reversible focal forebrain ischemia in the rat. Metab Brain Dis. 1993 Sep;8(3):125-35. PubMed PMID: 8272025. 34: Yano K, Hata Y, Matsuka K, Ito O, Matsuda H. Experimental study on alkaline skin injuries--periodic changes in subcutaneous tissue pH and the effects exerted by washing. Burns. 1993 Aug;19(4):320-3. PubMed PMID: 8357479. 35: van de Merwe SA, van den Berg AP, Kroon BB, van den Berge AW, Klaase JM, van der Zee J. Modification of human tumour and normal tissue pH during hyperthermic and normothermic antiblastic regional isolation perfusion for malignant melanoma: a pilot study. Int J Hyperthermia. 1993 Mar-Apr;9(2):205-17. PubMed PMID: 8468505. 36: Schaefer C, Mayer WK, Krüger W, Vaupel P. Microregional distributions of glucose, lactate, ATP and tissue pH in experimental tumours upon local hyperthermia and/or hyperglycaemia. J Cancer Res Clin Oncol. 1993;119(10):599-608. PubMed PMID: 8335679. 37: Hossmann KA, Linn F, Okada Y. Bioluminescence and fluoroscopic imaging of tissue pH and metabolites in experimental brain tumors of cat. NMR Biomed. 1992 Sep-Oct;5(5):259-64. PubMed PMID: 1449965. 38: Goldberg SV, Schoene RB, Haynor D, Trimble B, Swenson ER, Morrison JB, Banister EJ. Brain tissue pH and ventilatory acclimatization to high altitude. J Appl Physiol (1985). 1992 Jan;72(1):58-63. PubMed PMID: 1537744. 39: Izu M. tissue pH measurement can predict survival in rats undergoing normothermic ischemias. Nihon Geka Gakkai Zasshi. 1991 Jul;92(7):831-6. Japanese. PubMed PMID: 1886595. 40: Fiddian-Green RG. Should measurements of tissue pH and PO2 be included in the routine monitoring of intensive care unit patients? Crit Care Med. 1991 Feb;19(2):141-3. PubMed PMID: 1989750. 41: Weder W, Date H, Schreinemakers H, Cooper JD. tissue pH measurement quantify circulation in the transplanted bronchus in lung transplantation. Helv Chir Acta. 1991 Feb;57(5):731-5. German. PubMed PMID: 1864741. 42: Chatterjee MS, Hochberg HM. Continuous intrapartum measurement of tissue pH of the human fetus using newly developed techniques. J Perinat Med. 1991;19(1-2):93-6. PubMed PMID: 1870063. 43: Nickelsen C, Weber T. The current status of intrapartum continuous fetal tissue pH measurements. J Perinat Med. 1991;19(1-2):87-92. Review. PubMed PMID: 1870062. 44: Watanabe T, Miura M, Orita H, Kobayasi M, Washio M. Brain tissue pH, oxygen tension, and carbon dioxide tension in profoundly hypothermic cardiopulmonary bypass. Pulsatile assistance for circulatory arrest, low-flow perfusion, and moderate-flow perfusion. J Thorac Cardiovasc Surg. 1990 Aug;100(2):274-80. PubMed PMID: 2117099. 45: Kobayashi S, Kikuchi H, Ishikawa M, Hashimoto K. Regional changes of tissue pH and ATP content in rat brain following systemic administration of kainic acid. Brain Res. 1990 Apr 30;514(2):352-4. PubMed PMID: 2357547. 46: Yamane K, Shima T, Okada Y, Takeda T, Uozumi T. pH and energy metabolism in cerebral embolization model of rat. No To Shinkei. 1990 Feb;42(2):167-73. Japanese. PubMed PMID: 2357418. 47: Yamane K, Shima T, Okada Y, Takeda T, Uozumi T. Pathophysiological studies in the rat cerebral embolization model: measurement of epidural pressure and evaluation of tissue pH and ATP. Acta Neurochir Suppl (Wien). 1990;51:223-5. PubMed PMID: 2089901. 48: Höhn-Berlage M, Okada Y, Kloiber O, Hossmann KA. Imaging of brain tissue pH and metabolites. A new approach for the validation of volume-selective NMR spectroscopy. NMR Biomed. 1989 Dec;2(5-6):240-5. Review. PubMed PMID: 2701807. 49: Watanabe T, Miura M, Kohno M, Nemoto H, Orita H, Nishimura K, Shimanuki T, Nakamura C, Kobayashi M, Washio M. assistance for profoundly hypothermic circulatory arrest, low-flow perfusion, and moderate-flow perfusion: comparative study of brain tissue pH, PO2, and PCO2. Nihon Kyobu Geka Gakkai Zasshi. 1989 Dec;37(12):2449-55. Japanese. PubMed PMID: 2516526. 50: Small ML, Beall M, Platt LD, Dirks D, Hochberg H. Continuous tissue pH monitoring in the term fetus. Am J Obstet Gynecol. 1989 Aug;161(2):323-9. PubMed PMID: 2764052. 51: Shibasaki S, Kawamata Y, Nishigaki R, Umemura K. Effects of cimetidine on quinidine distribution and tissue pH in rats. J Pharmacobiodyn. 1989 Jun;12(6):324-31. PubMed PMID: 2778625. 52: Castaneda AR, Jonas RA, Mayer JE. Brain tissue pH, oxygen tension, and carbon dioxide tension in profoundly hypothermic cardiopulmonary bypass. J Thorac Cardiovasc Surg. 1989 Mar;97(3):471-3. PubMed PMID: 2493110. 53: Watanabe T, Orita H, Kobayashi M, Washio M. Brain tissue pH, oxygen tension, and carbon dioxide tension in profoundly hypothermic cardiopulmonary bypass. Comparative study of circulatory arrest, nonpulsatile low-flow perfusion, and pulsatile low-flow perfusion. J Thorac Cardiovasc Surg. 1989 Mar;97(3):396-401. PubMed PMID: 2493109. 54: Warner KG, Durham-Smith G, Butler MD, Attinger CE, Upton J, Khuri SF. Comparative response of muscle and subcutaneous tissue pH during arterial and venous occlusion in musculocutaneous flaps. Ann Plast Surg. 1989 Feb;22(2):108-16. PubMed PMID: 2735706. 55: van den Berg AP, Wike-Hooley JL, Broekmeyer-Reurink MP, van der Zee J, Reinhold HS. The relationship between the unmodified initial tissue pH of human tumours and the response to combined radiotherapy and local hyperthermia treatment. Eur J Cancer Clin Oncol. 1989 Jan;25(1):73-8. PubMed PMID: 2920770. 56: Obrenovitch TP, Garofalo O, Harris RJ, Bordi L, Ono M, Momma F, Bachelard HS, Symon L. Brain tissue concentrations of ATP, phosphocreatine, lactate, and tissue pH in relation to reduced cerebral blood flow following experimental acute middle cerebral artery occlusion. J Cereb Blood Flow Metab. 1988 Dec;8(6):866-74. PubMed PMID: 3192651. 57: Kiviluoto T, Voipio J, Kivilaakso E. Subepithelial tissue pH of rat gastric mucosa exposed to luminal acid, barrier breaking agents, and hemorrhagic shock. Gastroenterology. 1988 Mar;94(3):695-702. PubMed PMID: 3338638. 58: Watanabe T. of pulsatile blood flow in low flow perfusion at deep hypothermia--analysis of brain tissue pH, PCO2 and PO2. Nihon Kyobu Geka Gakkai Zasshi. 1988 Mar;36(3):322-9. Japanese. PubMed PMID: 3135363. 59: Hochberg HM, Roby PV, Snell HM, Smith WD, Chatterjee MS. Continuous intrapartum fetal scalp tissue pH and ECG monitoring by a fiberoptic probe. J Perinat Med. 1988;16 Suppl 1:71-86. PubMed PMID: 3225725. 60: Weber T, Nickelsen C. Tissue pH/pCO2 and continuous base excess monitoring in the human fetus. J Perinat Med. 1988;16 Suppl 1:151-60. PubMed PMID: 3225722. 61: Rothe KF, Heisler N. In vivo measurements of tissue pH of the heart, brain, liver, spleen, and skeletal muscle following therapy of severe metabolic uraemic acidosis with infusion of bases: an experimental study on the limitation of the Mellemgaard-Astrup equation. Eur J Anaesthesiol. 1987 Jul;4(4):269-80. PubMed PMID: 2820724. 62: Sjöberg F, Edwall G, Lund N. The oxygen sensitivity of a multipoint antimony electrode for tissue pH measurements. A study of the sensitivity for in vivo PO2 variations below 6 kPa. Scand J Clin Lab Invest. 1987 Feb;47(1):11-5. PubMed PMID: 3576105. 63: DeSalles AA, Kontos HA, Ward JD, Marmarou A, Becker DP. Brain tissue pH in severely head-injured patients: a report of three cases. Neurosurgery. 1987 Feb;20(2):297-301. PubMed PMID: 3561739. 64: Nickelsen C, Weber T, Hansen AJ, Hansen A, Zeuthen T. Evaluation of a needle pH electrode for continuous tissue-pH monitoring during labor. Characteristics during acidosis in the rat. Int J Gynaecol Obstet. 1986 Dec;24(6):459-66. PubMed PMID: 20419911. 65: Warner KG, Butler MD, Khuri SF. Comments on "The relationship of high energy phosphates, tissue pH and regional blood flow to diastolic distensibility in the ischemic dog myocardium". Circ Res. 1986 Dec;59(6):712-3. PubMed PMID: 3815761. 66: Abitbol MM, Monheit AG, Stone ML. Arterial PO2, PCO2, and pH versus transcutaneous PO2 and PCO2 and tissue pH in the fetal dog. Am J Obstet Gynecol. 1986 Aug;155(2):437-43. PubMed PMID: 3090884. 67: Momomura S, Ingwall JS, Parker JA, Sahagian P, Ferguson JJ, Grossman W. The relationships of high energy phosphates, tissue pH, and regional blood flow to diastolic distensibility in the ischemic dog myocardium. Circ Res. 1985 Dec;57(6):822-35. PubMed PMID: 4064257. 68: Chaudhry U, Bhat R. Tissue pH monitoring by a disposable sensor in critically ill neonates. Am J Dis Child. 1985 Oct;139(10):1049-53. PubMed PMID: 4036892. 69: Sako K, Kobatake K, Yamamoto YL, Diksic M. Correlation of local cerebral blood flow, glucose utilization, and tissue pH following a middle cerebral artery occlusion in the rat. Stroke. 1985 Sep-Oct;16(5):828-34. PubMed PMID: 4049447. 70: Abraham E, Fink SE, Markle DR, Pinholster G, Tsang M. Continuous monitoring of tissue pH with a fiberoptic conjunctival sensor. Ann Emerg Med. 1985 Sep;14(9):840-4. PubMed PMID: 4025980. 71: Csiba L, Paschen W, Mies G. Regional changes in tissue pH and glucose content during cortical spreading depression in rat brain. Brain Res. 1985 Jun 10;336(1):167-70. PubMed PMID: 4005572. 72: Buckley FP, Duval Neto G, Fink BR. Acid and alkaline solutions of local anesthetics: duration of nerve block and tissue pH. Anesth Analg. 1985 May;64(5):477-82. PubMed PMID: 3158255. 73: Stanek C, Fessl L. of regional intravenous anesthesia and antibiosis on the tissue pH of the extremities in cattle. Dtsch Tierarztl Wochenschr. 1985 Mar 8;92(3):89-90. German. PubMed PMID: 3886348. 74: Nickelsen C, Thomsen SG, Weber T. Continuous acid-base assessment of the human fetus during labour by tissue pH and transcutaneous carbon dioxide monitoring. Br J Obstet Gynaecol. 1985 Mar;92(3):220-5. PubMed PMID: 3919756. 75: Dickson MG, Sharpe DT. Continuous subcutaneous tissue pH measurement as a monitor of blood flow in skin flaps: an experimental study. Br J Plast Surg. 1985 Jan;38(1):39-42. PubMed PMID: 3967110. 76: Kitamura S, Kato A, Yamamoto YL, Hakim AM, Diksic M, Meyer E, Tyler J, Thompson C, Pokrupa R. blood flow, cerebral oxygen metabolism, cerebral glucose metabolism, and tissue pH in human acute cerebral infarction using positron emission tomography. No To Shinkei. 1985 Jan;37(1):56-64. Japanese. PubMed PMID: 3872130. 77: Das JB, Joshi ID, Philippart AI. End-tidal CO2 and tissue pH in the monitoring of acid-base changes: a composite technique for continuous, minimally invasive monitoring. J Pediatr Surg. 1984 Dec;19(6):758-63. PubMed PMID: 6440969. 78: Tamura M, Muraji T, Decalt R, Filler RM. muscle and subcutaneous tissue pH monitoring with polymer sensor. Masui. 1984 Aug;33(8):875-81. Japanese. PubMed PMID: 6512959. 79: Antoine C, Young BK, Silverman F. Simultaneous measurement of fetal tissue pH and transcutaneous pO2 during labor. Eur J Obstet Gynecol Reprod Biol. 1984 May;17(2-3):69-76. PubMed PMID: 6734888. 80: Chatterjee MS, Hetzel F, Kaminetzky HA. Fetal tissue pH-continuous intrapartum monitoring. Int J Gynaecol Obstet. 1984 Feb;22(1):41-6. PubMed PMID: 6144590. 81: Rottenberg DA, Ginos JZ, Kearfott KJ, Junck L, Bigner DD. In vivo measurement of regional brain tissue pH using positron emission tomography. Ann Neurol. 1984;15 Suppl:S98-102. PubMed PMID: 6611132. 82: Csiba L, Paschen W, Hossmann KA. A topographic quantitative method for measuring brain tissue pH under physiological and pathophysiological conditions. Brain Res. 1983 Dec 19;289(1-2):334-7. PubMed PMID: 6661650. 83: Raskin DJ, Erk Y, Spira M, Melissinos EG. Tissue pH monitoring in microsurgery: a preliminary evaluation of continuous tissue pH monitoring as an indicator of perfusion disturbances in microvascular free flaps. Ann Plast Surg. 1983 Oct;11(4):331-9. PubMed PMID: 6638840. 84: Lange R, Kloner RA, Zierler M, Carlson N, Seiler M, Khuri SF. Time course of ischemic alterations during normothermic and hypothermic arrest and its reflection by on-line monitoring of tissue pH. J Thorac Cardiovasc Surg. 1983 Sep;86(3):418-34. PubMed PMID: 6411999. 85: Suidan JS, Young BK, Hetzel FW, Seal HR. pH Measurement with a fiber-optic tissue-pH monitor and a standard blood-pH meter. Clin Chem. 1983 Aug;29(8):1566. PubMed PMID: 6872237. 86: Weber T. pH monitoring during labour with special reference to continuous fetal scalp tissue pH. Dan Med Bull. 1983 Jun;30(4):215-29. Review. PubMed PMID: 6347539. 87: McCormick JE, Weine FS, Maggio JD. Tissue pH of developing periapical lesions in dogs. J Endod. 1983 Feb;9(2):47-51. PubMed PMID: 6590762. 88: Raskin DJ, Nathan R, Erk Y, Spira M. Critical comparison of transcutaneous PO2 and tissue pH as indices of perfusion. Microsurgery. 1983;4(1):29-33. PubMed PMID: 6633242. 89: Alam S, Marston W, Miller W, Khuri S. Lack of effect of nitroglycerin on the transmural variation of tissue pH during fixed coronary stenosis. Z Kardiol. 1983;72 Suppl 3:107-10. PubMed PMID: 6421003. 90: Wennberg E, Haljamäe H, Edwall G, Dhuner KG. Effects of commercial (pH approximately 3.5) and freshly prepared (pH approximately 6.5) lidocaine-adrenaline solutions on tissue pH. Acta Anaesthesiol Scand. 1982 Oct;26(5):524-7. PubMed PMID: 7148369. 91: Abitbol MM. Fetal heart rate and tissue pH changes associated with repetitive aortic occlusion in the pregnant dog. Am J Obstet Gynecol. 1982 Jun 15;143(4):430-9. PubMed PMID: 7091209. 92: Ohta S, Fujiseki Y, Goto M, Yamawaki Y, Utsunomia T, Katsura T, Nomura Y, Shimada M. of tissue pH (t-pH) and blood pH (author's transl). Kokyu To Junkan. 1982 Mar;30(3):289-92. Japanese. PubMed PMID: 7100671. 93: Antoine C, Silverman F, Young BK. Comparison of tissue pH monitor with a standard blood pH meter. Clin Chem. 1981 Dec;27(12):2070-1. PubMed PMID: 7307260. 94: Bhat R, Kim WD, Shukla A, Vidyasagar D. Simultaneous tissue pH and transcutaneous carbon dioxide monitoring in critically ill neonates. Crit Care Med. 1981 Oct;9(10):744-9. PubMed PMID: 6793312. 95: Fusi L, Walmsley M, Britton HG, Redstone D, Alexander PD, Beard RW. An evaluation of the tissue pH electrode for fetal monitoring using the fetal sheep as an experimental model. Am J Obstet Gynecol. 1981 Aug 15;140(8):953-60. PubMed PMID: 7270608. 96: Wagner PG. Continuous fetal tissue pH monitoring. A preliminary experience. JOGN Nurs. 1981 May-Jun;10(3):164-8. PubMed PMID: 6908916. 97: Morff RJ, Harris PD, Wiegman DL, Miller FN. muscle microcirculation: effects of tissue pH, PCO2, and PO2 during systemic hypoxia. Am J Physiol. 1981 May;240(5):H746-54. PubMed PMID: 6786110. 98: Rithalia SV, George RJ, Tinker J. Continuous tissue pH and transcutaneous PO2 measurement as an index of tissue perfusion in critically ill patients. Resuscitation. 1981 Mar;9(1):67-74. PubMed PMID: 7255948. 99: Young BK. Continuous fetal tissue pH monitoring in labor. J Perinat Med. 1981;9(4):189-94. PubMed PMID: 7277173. 100: Hochberg HM. Continuous monitoring of tissue pH in the neonate. A collaborative study. J Perinat Med. 1981;9 Suppl 1:162-3. PubMed PMID: 7229877. 101: Nemoto EM, Frinak S. Brain tissue pH after global brain ischemia and barbiturate loading in rats. Stroke. 1981 Jan-Feb;12(1):77-82. PubMed PMID: 6784285. 102: Heuwinkel R, Schneider HM, Störkel S. as stimulation for new desmal bone formation. An experimental study based on observation of rats (author's transl). Unfallheilkunde. 1980 Dec;83(12):577-85. German. PubMed PMID: 7466962. 103: Bhat R, Vidyasagar D, Asonye UO, Papazafiratou C. Continuous tissue pH monitoring in critically ill neonates. J Pediatr. 1980 Sep;97(3):445-50. PubMed PMID: 7411309. 104: Flynn AM, Kelly J. The continuous measurement of tissue pH in the human fetus during labour using a new application technique. Br J Obstet Gynaecol. 1980 Aug;87(8):666-8. PubMed PMID: 7426526. 105: Young BK, Katz M, Wilson SJ. Fetal blood and tissue pH with variable deceleration patterns. Obstet Gynecol. 1980 Aug;56(2):170-5. PubMed PMID: 7393505. 106: Delheimer SC, Anderson RE, Sundt TM Jr. The measurement of spinal cord tissue pH using a diffusible, lipid-soluble, pH-sensitive fluorescent indicator. J Neurochem. 1980 Jun;34(6):1514-9. PubMed PMID: 7381473. 107: Rithalia SV, Hewer AJ, Tinker J, Herbert P. Continuous tissue pH measurement in critically ill adults with a miniaturised glass electrode. J Biomed Eng. 1980 Apr;2(2):126-8. PubMed PMID: 7374116. 108: Kellner KR, Key TC, Cruz AC, Spellacy WN. Evaluation of a continuous tissue pH monitor in the human fetus during labor. Obstet Gynecol. 1980 Apr;55(4):523-5. PubMed PMID: 7366910. 109: Mizoi K, Ogawa A, Seki H, Yoshimoto T, Tanaka S, Sakamoto T, Suzuki J. of tissue pH in dog brain during ischemia--alkaline shift (author's transl). No To Shinkei. 1980 Mar;32(3):265-8. Japanese. PubMed PMID: 7370133. 110: Katz M, Wilson SJ, Young BK. Sinusoidal fetal heart rate. II. Continuous tissue pH studies. Am J Obstet Gynecol. 1980 Mar 1;136(5):594-6. PubMed PMID: 7355939. 111: Weber T. Continuous fetal scalp tissue pH monitoring during labor. An analysis of 152 consecutive cases. Acta Obstet Gynecol Scand. 1980;59(3):217-23. PubMed PMID: 7424498. 112: Young BK, Katz M, Wilson SJ, Klein SA. Continuous fetal tissue pH monitoring in labor. Prog Clin Biol Res. 1980;44:123-32. PubMed PMID: 7393929. 113: Harrison DK, Walker WF. Tissue pH electrodes for clinical applications. J Med Eng Technol. 1980 Jan;4(1):3-7. PubMed PMID: 7359567. 114: Farkas S, Lantos J, Halmágyi G, Molnár Z. Pancreatic tissue pH in experimental acidosis and alkalosis. Acta Med Acad Sci Hung. 1980;37(1):109-14. PubMed PMID: 6779490. 115: Sehr PA, Bore PJ, Papatheofanis J, Radda GK. Non-destructive measurement of metabolites and tissue pH in the kidney by 31P nuclear magnetic resonance. Br J Exp Pathol. 1979 Dec;60(6):632-41. PubMed PMID: 44201; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC2041570. 116: Katz PM, Fleming AW. Wound healing and regional anesthesia: a look at tissue pH. Mil Med. 1979 Nov;144(11):736-8. PubMed PMID: 43956. 117: Kellner KR, Nelson RM Jr, Cruz AC, Spellacy WN. An evaluation of a continuous tissue pH monitor in the fetal and neonatal goat. Am J Obstet Gynecol. 1979 Oct 15;135(4):507-10. PubMed PMID: 39453. 118: Weber T, Hahn-Pedersen S. Normal values for fetal scalp tissue pH during labour. Br J Obstet Gynaecol. 1979 Sep;86(9):728-31. PubMed PMID: 40589. 119: Young BK, Katz M, Klein SA, Silverman F. Fetal blood and tissue pH with moderate bradycardia. Am J Obstet Gynecol. 1979 Sep 1;135(1):45-7. PubMed PMID: 38665. 120: Heinrich D, Boos R, Mittmann U, Muliawan D, Rüttgers H, Kubli F. and discontinuing measurement of bioparameters (tissue pH, blood pH, arterial and venous pO2, lactates) in acute animal experiment. Arch Gynecol. 1979 Jul 20;228(1-4):214. German. PubMed PMID: 39518. 121: Young BK, Katz M, Klein SA. The relationship of heart rate patterns and tissue pH in the human fetus. Am J Obstet Gynecol. 1979 Jul 15;134(6):685-90. PubMed PMID: 37734. 122: Meehan SE, Walker WF. Measurement of tissue pH in skin by glass microelectrodes. Lancet. 1979 Jul 14;2(8133):70-1. PubMed PMID: 87967. 123: Rithalia SV, Herbert P, Tinker J. Continuous monitoring of tissue pH. Br Med J. 1979 Jun 2;1(6176):1460. PubMed PMID: 37978; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC1599045. 124: Orbán I, Regös J, Havas J, Dárdai E. Tissue pH in the assessment of ischaemic muscle damage. Acta Chir Acad Sci Hung. 1979;20(2-3):269-74. PubMed PMID: 45328. 125: Vidyasagar D, Asonye UO. Simultaneous transcutaneous oxygen tension and tissue pH monitoring in sick neonates. Birth Defects Orig Artic Ser. 1979;15(4):395-8. PubMed PMID: 43747. 126: Young BK, Noumoff J, Klein SA, Katz M. Continuous fetal tissue pH measurement in labor. Obstet Gynecol. 1978 Nov;52(5):533-8. PubMed PMID: 31584. 127: Weber T, Hahn-Pedersen S, Bock JE. Continuous fetal tissue pH recordings during labour. A preliminary report. Br J Obstet Gynaecol. 1978 Oct;85(10):770-2. PubMed PMID: 30470. 128: Mindt W, Maurer H, Möller W. Principle and characteristics of the ROCHE tissue pH electrode. Arch Gynecol. 1978 Sep 1;226(1-2):9-16. PubMed PMID: 33628. 129: Lichtenegger W, Burghardt E. Clinical experience in the application of the tissue pH electrode. Arch Gynecol. 1978 Sep 1;226(1-2):69-71. PubMed PMID: 33624. 130: Uzan S, Sturbois G, Salat-Baroux J, Sureau C. Application technique of tissue pH electrode on human fetuses. Arch Gynecol. 1978 Sep 1;226(1-2):61-7. PubMed PMID: 33623. 131: ROCHE bibliography of perinatal pH monitoring with special reference to monitoring tissue pH. Arch Gynecol. 1978 Sep 1;226(1-2):205-16. PubMed PMID: 33617. 132: Boos R, Rüttgers H, Muliawan D, Heinrich D, Kubli F. Continuous measurement of tissue pH in the human fetus. Arch Gynecol. 1978 Sep 1;226(1-2):183-6. PubMed PMID: 33616. 133: Zacutti A, Ciuffi FG. Experience with continuous tissue pH electrode in the human fetus during labor. Arch Gynecol. 1978 Sep 1;226(1-2):175-80. PubMed PMID: 33614. 134: Young BK, Hirschl IT, Klein SH, Katz M. Continuous fetal tissue pH monitoring in labor with high risk pregnancies. Arch Gynecol. 1978 Sep 1;226(1-2):169-74. PubMed PMID: 33612. 135: Uzan S, Sturbois G, Sureau C, Salat-Baroux J. Clinical evaluation of tissue pH monitoring during labor. Second series of 61 cases. Arch Gynecol. 1978 Sep 1;226(1-2):149-55. PubMed PMID: 33609. 136: Henner H, Ehrsam A, Haller U. Continuous tissue pH measurement on the fetus during delivery. Arch Gynecol. 1978 Sep 1;226(1-2):129-32. PubMed PMID: 33606. 137: Flynn AM, Kelly J. An evaluation of the continuous tissue pH electrode (tpH) during labor in the human fetus. Arch Gynecol. 1978 Sep 1;226(1-2):105-13. PubMed PMID: 33603. 138: Redstone D. Fundamental basis of tissue pH measurement. Arch Gynecol. 1978 Sep 1;226(1-2):1-8. PubMed PMID: 33601. 139: Proceedings of the first international workshop on continuous tissue pH measurements in obstetrics--Heidelberg, March 10, 1978. Arch Gynecol. 1978 Sep 1;226(1-2):1-216. PubMed PMID: 33600. 140: Wood C, Anderson I, Reddy S, Shekleton P. Continuous measurement of tissue pH in the human fetal scalp. Br J Obstet Gynaecol. 1978 Sep;85(9):668-77. PubMed PMID: 29656. 141: Hochberg HM, Laursen NH, George ME, Van Poznak A. Evaluation of continuous monitoring of tissue pH in cats. Am J Obstet Gynecol. 1978 Aug 1;131(7):770-4. PubMed PMID: 28671. 142: Farkas S, Lantos J, Halmágyi G, Szilágyi K, Nagy G. Study of pancreatic tissue pH in the early stage of experimental acute pancreatitis. Acta Med Acad Sci Hung. 1978;35(3-4):299-310. PubMed PMID: 40378. 143: Farkas S, Lantos L, Halmágyi G, Gecser G, Ezer P. Electrometric measurement of canine pancreatic tissue pH under conditions of preserved circulation and of ischaemia. Acta Med Acad Sci Hung. 1978;35(3-4):287-97. PubMed PMID: 40377. 144: Jennische E, Enger E, Medegård A, Appelgren L, Haljamäe H. Correlation between tissue pH, cellular transmembrane potentials, and cellular energy metabolism during shock and during ischemia. Circ Shock. 1978;5(3):251-60. PubMed PMID: 30543. 145: Harrison DK, Walker WF. Tissue pH measurement proceedings. Biorheology. 1978;15(1):54. PubMed PMID: 28161. 146: Wolff N. of the tissue Ph value under the effect of local anesthetics. Preliminary report. Dtsch Zahnarztl Z. 1977 Jun;32(6):470-1. German. PubMed PMID: 18331. 147: Glinz W, Clodius L. Measurement of tissue pH for predicting viability in pedicle flaps: experimental studies in pigs. Br J Plast Surg. 1972 Apr;25(2):111-5. PubMed PMID: 4112409. 148: Cain DF, Kappy MS. Post mortem changes in extractable protein and in tissue pH in the guinea pig brain. J Neurochem. 1971 Jan;18(1):115-21. PubMed PMID: 5550071. 149: Wolpert PW, Shaughnessy D, Houchin DN, Baccari ME, Miller FA. Tissue pH: a new clinical tool. Arch Surg. 1970 Aug;101(2):308-13. PubMed PMID: 5451207. 150: Jung GA, Shih SC, Shelton DC. Influence of Purines and Pyrimidines on Cold Hardiness of Plants. III. Associated Changes in Soluble Protein and Nucleic Acid Content and Tissue pH. Plant Physiol. 1967 Dec;42(12):1653-7. PubMed PMID: 16656702; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC1086779. 151: Jung GA, Shih SC, Shelton DC. Seasonal changes in soluble protein, nucleic acids, and tissue pH related to cold hardiness of alfalfa. Cryobiology. 1967 Jul-Aug;4(1):11-6. PubMed PMID: 5582230. 152: Khalimova KM. of cholinesterase activity in the myocardium at tissue pH by the method of potentiometric titration. Biull Eksp Biol Med. 1966 Aug;62(8):115-8. Russian. PubMed PMID: 6005462. 153: HELMS CH, COPELAND GB, DUNCAN CR, MEREDITH JH. Pancreatic tissue pH response to interstitial bile. Ann Surg. 1961 Dec;154:993-7. PubMed PMID: 13906343; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC1465920. 154: CROWELL JW, KAUFMANN BN. Changes in tissue pH after circulatory arrest. Am J Physiol. 1961 Apr;200:743-5. PubMed PMID: 13696663.